Dreams
by Alcandre
Summary: Usagi's been having a nightmare lately that is shaking her up. She goes to Rei to talk about it. A UsagiRei fic! Short and sweet. Please read and review!


Title: Dreams Rating: PG-13 Author: Alcandre  
  
  
  
Okay, I had a really bad urge to write and Rei and Usagi Fic. So, here goes. By the way, this is a girl/girl fic, if you don't like. don't read. You have been warned! I do not own Sailor Moon. There. I said it.  
  
  
  
Usagi sat up with a gasp. Her breathing was too fast and she was sweating profusely. It was that dream again. The dream where everyone-  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
Usagi looked up and could make out Luna's form on her bed. "Luna."  
  
Luna walked up to the Moon Princess. "What's wrong? This is the third night in a row you've woken up screaming then not gone back to sleep for hours."  
  
Usagi looked down at her sheets. "It's this dream I've been having." She sighed. "Luna," she said quietly. "Do you think Rei-chan would mind if I paid her a visit?"  
  
"Now!?" Luna asked, whispering violently. "It's two a.m.!"  
  
Usagi nodded and stood up. "I know, demo I'd feel better if I talked to her now, when it's fresh on my mind." She pulled out some pants and an oversized shirt. "I'm going now. I'll be back later." With that, Usagi climbed out her window, glad that her parents and Shingo were out of town. She had begged not to go, saying she had a test to study for. They finally relented and let her stay at home by herself.  
  
She carefully made her way down the dark streets towards the shrine. She started thinking that she probably should have called before she left, but it was too late now.  
  
When she was about halfway to Rei's, the bottom fell out. She didn't recall any predictions of rain but, hey, weather people aren't always right.  
  
She started walking faster, intent on reaching her destination. She had to tell Rei this dream she had been having. She hadn't been getting any sleep for a while now because of it.  
  
Finally, around 15 minutes later, a soaked Usagi made it to Rei's bedroom door. She lightly knocked at first then after a while when no one answered, she knocked louder. Grumbling and shuffling of sheets could be heard from inside then someone padded across the room and threw the door open.  
  
"What!?" a sleepy and irritated looking Rei yelled in the doorway.  
  
"Rei-chan." Usagi started, starting to feel stupid for coming in the middle of the night.  
  
Rei squinted and rubbed her eyes. "Usagi-chan?"  
  
Usagi sneezed and gave a small smile. "Rei, can I talk to you?"  
  
Rei raised an eyebrow and just looked at the soaked princess. "Nani?" she asked, still confused. What, in the name of Mars, was her hime doing in the pouring rain in the middle of the night? It was then that she noticed the tears mixed with the rain on her princess's face. "Usagi?"  
  
Usagi gave a small, watery smile and sniffed. "Damn, I tried not to cry," she mumbled as Rei pulled her inside. "I tried to be brave and not let a stupid dream upset me again." The blonde sat on Rei's bed and buried her face in her hands.  
  
Rei quickly joined her best friend and secret love on the bed. Sitting beside her, the miko pulled Usagi into a hug. "Please, Usagi-chan, tell me what's wrong."  
  
Usagi just sobbed. After ten minutes of her just crying on Rei's shoulder, she finally sat up and wiped her eyes. "Gomen, Rei-chan. I didn't mean to disturb you." She got up to leave but was stopped by Rei grabbing her wrist and pulling her back down on the bed. "Iie, Usagi! Tell me what's wrong now or you can't leave!!!" Usagi just sighed. Then stated, "A dream I've been having for a few weeks. Ever since Mamo-, no Mamoru told me we should see other people."  
  
"Is it about him?" Rei asked quietly. She certainly hoped it wasn't.  
  
Usagi shook her head. "Iie, he's only at the beginning of the dream, then he." she trailed off and lay down. Curling up in a ball she sniffed. "I don't know what to do, Rei-chan. This dream scares me so much!"  
  
Rei rubbed Usagi's back and sighed. "You don't want to tell me about it, Usagi?"  
  
Usagi shook her head. "I was all ready to tell you, I promise. Demo, when I saw you. I couldn't."  
  
Rei started. "You mean the dream's about me?"  
  
The only answer was silence and then, a soft snoring was heard. "Usagi-chan?" The miko leaned over the blonde and noticed her eyes were closed. The princess was asleep. Rei lay down next to her and silently said, "I'm here if you need me, Hime."  
  
Rei woke up around an hour later to Usagi's cries and the blonde tossing around. Rei quickly sat up and pulled Usagi up with her. "Usagi, wake up."  
  
Usagi just whimpered and shook her head. "Rei, please, don't leave."  
  
Rei was taken aback by Usagi's statement and pulled the blonde into a hug. "I'm right here, Bunny." She whispered, stroking the long blonde hair of Usagi's. "Come on, wake up."  
  
Usagi gasped loudly and stiffened instantly. "Rei?"  
  
Rei sighed in relief. She pulled back and looked Usagi in the eyes. "Was it the dream?"  
  
Usagi nodded meekly and looked down. "It was worse than it was earlier tonight. You-," she stopped and wiped a tear off her cheek. "Gomen," she said, looking back up. "Did I wake you?"  
  
Rei frowned and put her hands on either side of Usagi's face. "Tell me the dream, Bunny."  
  
Usagi took a deep, shuttering breath and let it out. "You won't get upset?"  
  
"Why would I get upset?" The Mars scout asked. "If it makes you this emotional it has to be horrible."  
  
Usagi shrugged then took another deep breath to calm herself. "It starts off with Mamoru standing in front of me, frowning. He says something, but I can't hear it. When I ask him to repeat what he said, he just turns and walks away then slowly, he disappears. I'm not *too* upset with that part but then you, Minako, Ami, and Makoto appear in front of me. You're in the front and they are all fanned out behind you. You smile and say 'We're here for you, Princess.' I feel myself smile then there's a battle cry of some sort. Ami suddenly stumbles back and disappears, then Makoto, and then Minako. You look back to where they were, then back at me. You frown then smile sadly and say, '*I'm* here for you, love.' I run up to hug you, demo I can't reach you. You keep getting farther and farther away until I can't see you anymore. then, I hear a cry of agony and realize that it's my own cry. Then I wake up."  
  
Usagi sobbed once, and then looked up at Rei to see what the miko thought of the dream. The raven-haired miko just stared at the blonde. "Rei- chan.?"  
  
Rei blinked. "I. Do you want me to tell you what the dream means?"  
  
"I would like you to, Rei." Usagi looked down. "Every night it's the same; I have the dream and wake up in tears. I hate that. And, the worst part is, I can never go back to sleep after that."  
  
Rei looked into the blonde's eyes and sighed. "Usagi, your dream is telling you simply that we, the scouts, will always be here for you, even when Mamoru-baka isn't." The miko looked down. "You should know that by now, after so many years."  
  
"Demo, Rei-chan-" Usagi took her friends hand. "Why were you the last one? And where did you go?"  
  
Rei shrugged. "I can't answer that one, Hime-chan. However, I can tell you that no matter what, I will protect you with all my heart!"  
  
Usagi looked taken aback by Rei's determined voice. "Really?"  
  
Rei nodded. "You were my first and best friend, Usa-chan. How can I not love you?"  
  
Rei stopped and gasped. 'Oh, shit.' She thought silently.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened. "Nani? You love me?"  
  
Rei inwardly gulped. Was she ready to tell the future Neo Queen Serenity that she loved her with all her heart? And not just with a best friend type love but with the love of a lover. "Rei-chan?" Usagi prompted. The blonde grasped Rei's hand and leaned in closer to the miko. "Rei, please."  
  
Rei looked into the crystal blue eyes of Usagi and felt her love grow even deeper for the blonde. "Hai, Usa-chan, I. I love you dearly, with all my heart and soul. And I have for years. ever since we got our memories after we defeated Beryl. I realized then that you saved us all, you wanted us all to have normal lives and I loved you dearly for it. And since then, my love just grew even more. "  
  
Usagi took a deep breath and pulled Rei in for a hug. "Rei, I'm sorry."  
  
Rei stiffened. "About what?"  
  
"I didn't know. And you hid it for so long." Usagi said, hugging the other girl tighter.  
  
Rei just sighed sadly. "I never told you." Rei knew Usagi wouldn't love her back. she never should have told her. "I kept it to myself because you had Mamoru. I didn't want to ruin that happiness for you." She pulled away from the blonde's grip. "I'm sorry I told you, Usagi."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened again. Then, something entered them; a look Rei had never seen in the princesses eyes. It appeared to be.  
  
Usagi pulled Rei back to her and kissed Rei fully on the lips. Rei, at first, was so surprised she didn't respond but she got over that. She kissed the blonde back with all the passion she had been keeping inside for so long.  
  
It wasn't until she heard herself moan did Rei pull away from the kiss.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and grinned at Rei. "You're denser than me sometimes, Rei."  
  
Rei raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Nani?"  
  
Usagi winked then kissed the miko lightly on the lips. "Ever wonder why I always fight with you?"  
  
"Because I pick at you?"  
  
Usagi shook her head. "Cause I like the attention you give me." She laid her head in Rei's lap and looked up at the raven-hair scout. "You always get red in the face and start shouting at me." Usagi blushed. "And to tell the truth, you look even more beautiful when you're angry."  
  
Rei snorted. "Arigato, I guess."  
  
Usagi giggled. "That's why I act so stupid around you. One: it hid my true feelings for you and two: you paid attention to me."  
  
Rei smiled. "I always pay attention to you, Odango-chan."  
  
Usagi's smile grew. "I have loved you for so long, Rei-chan" She reached up and stroked the miko's face. "But I never had the courage to tell you. I thought you hated me."  
  
Rei ran her hand through Usagi's hair. "I could never hate you."  
  
They fell asleep like that, Usagi's head in Rei's lap and Rei leaning again the headboard of her bed, her hand in Usagi's hair.  
  
"Hey, Rei! Are you up to-. AH HAH!! I KNEW IT!"  
  
Rei jerked awake. Someone was screaming, loudly. Looking in the doorway, she saw Minako standing there, well, not really standing, more like dancing around.  
  
"Minako! What the hell are you doing here?" Rei asked angrily, noticing that Minako's shouting had awakened Usagi as well. The blonde was sitting up, looking confused. Rei frowned when she realized the warmth of Usagi was gone.  
  
Minako grinned at the two and gave her trademark wink. "I knew the two of you were in love. But both of you just wouldn't admit it."  
  
Usagi blushed and looked down, unconsciously playing with the leg of Rei's pajamas. Rei, on the other hand, sighed and fell back against the headboard again.  
  
"Minako."  
  
Minako pranced into the room and started bragging how she knew all along what would happen.  
  
"Minako."  
  
Minako continued her dancing.  
  
"MINAKO!"  
  
The blonde stopped mid "I knew it" and slid her eyes over to her best friend next to the princess. "Hai?" She asked tentatively.  
  
"Shut. Up." Rei said softly but her voice full of command.  
  
Minako slowly lowered her arms which, until recently, had been waving in the air madly.  
  
There was a moment of silence, and then giggling could be heard. Rei and Minako looked down and saw Usagi trying to contain her laughter. The princess slowly laid her head back down in Rei's lap and buried her face in the miko's lower leg, still laughing.  
  
"Um." Rei began, unsure of what to say.  
  
Usagi sat back up and kissed the end of Rei's nose. "Gomen, I just had to let out all the tension I've been feeling for the past few weeks and you screaming at Minako just helped."  
  
Rei just stared at her love and then glanced at Minako, who was slowly beginning to smile.  
  
"Hee. It was kinda funny, Rei-chan." Minako said, softly.  
  
Rei slowly cracked a grin. "Hai, it was. demo. WHAT are you doing here?"  
  
Minako smiled. "I wanted to know if you were up to shopping with me today but, I'll get Mako-chan to go with me. You two spend the day alone!" And with that, Minako left as suddenly as she appeared.  
  
Usagi and Rei stared at the spot Minako was just in, and then burst out laughing.  
  
Usagi cuddled next to Rei and smiled. "What would we do without her?"  
  
"It's hard to believe she was the leader of the scouts 1,000 years ago."  
  
The blonde giggled. "She was a great leader."  
  
Rei leaned down until her lips were just inches from Usagi's. "Not as good as you are."  
  
Usagi leaned up and smiled. "Mmm, not as good as me at what?"  
  
Rei felt herself grow hot. When Usagi spoke, the blonde's lips brushed against hers. They stayed like that, just staring at each other until Rei couldn't stand it any longer and crushed her lips to Usagi's. Now that they were both fully awake, they became more aroused then they could have possibly been the night before. Usagi groaned into the kiss and slowly pulled Rei on top of her, loving the feel of the miko's body on her own. Rei explored the princess's mouth with her tongue, wanting to know each and every crevice in that beautiful mouth.  
  
Well, let's just say, the two senshi didn't spend the day shopping.  
  
A little after noon, Usagi was cuddled up to Rei and had her head resting on the miko's chest. Rei, in turn, had her arm wrapped around the Odango Atama's waist.  
  
"Mmm, I love you so much, Rei-chan."  
  
"And I love you, Usa-chan."  
  
The two laid in silence for a second then Usagi spoke up again. "If I hadn't had those dreams, we might not have confessed our feelings for each other."  
  
Rei nodded and glanced down at her lover. "Hai, and I wouldn't still be in bed right now."  
  
Usagi giggled and kissed Rei's throat. "You don't regret this do you?"  
  
Rei laughed and pulled Usagi up so she could kiss the blonde's lips. "Hell, no! Thank the gods for your dream!!"  
  
  
  
The End!  
  
Gomen to all the hentai fans. I just wasn't in the mood to write a hentai fic. I thought I'd leave the rest up to your imagination. ^_~ Anyway, thanks for reading and I love reviews. And I know I should be working on "I am not!" but I had to get this down and outta my head. Please review and I am working on my others fics now! I promise!!!  
  
Alcandre 


End file.
